1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus having a wide screen, and an image display control method, and an image display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent portable devices can display even higher minute image or more various information accompanying an improvement in a resolution of a liquid-crystal display device.
On the other hand, due to the spread of digital terrestrial broadcasting, the distribution of multimedia contents by infrastructure for mobile devices such as a wireless LAN or the like, and the spread of DVDs, video can be displayed in a wide screen (16:9) on a display screen of, for example, a notebook model PC.
However, in a portable device picking up a still picture such as a digital camera or the like, because an image size of a still picture to be picked up is formed in the aspect ratio of 4:3, a display screen formed in the same aspect ratio is necessarily mounted on the device. Accordingly, video or a picture in the normal aspect ratio of 4:3 can be displayed. However, if an attempt is made to display video or a picture in 16:9, the video or the picture must be reduced to display.